CN1053550 discloses one kind of ear plugs headphones with detachable ear hook, ear plugs its installation in a signal transmission line headphones, ear plugs to assist the speaker headphones holding steady in the ear shell; plug ear headphones that include at least one shaped ear speaker and a speaker connected to the signal transmission line; the ear-hook having a first end and a second end, comprising: an ear hook type, disposed on the first end, to hang on the ear shell body and fixed; a signal transmission line retaining means disposed on the second end, for fixing a part of the signal transmission line, and the speaker and a signal transmission line retaining means retain a suitable length of the signal transmission line.
US20130208939 discloses an earphone support for an in-ear, earbud-type of headphone which has an earphone with a portion for insertion into a user's ear canal, and a portion for connecting to a cable. An armature connects the earphone to the cable and the armature is associated with a connector for maintaining a portion of the earphone cable in a slack condition when another portion or the earphone cable is drawn taught. It is anticipated that support for the slack portion of the cable may be provided by a separate ear hook apparatus, or by a loop formed of the earphone cable.